Seal of Command (old)
Seal of Command is a talent in the Retribution tree, that requires 10 talent points invested in the tree to take. Using a Judgement spell while Seal of Command is active deals Holy damage, which is increased when the enemy is stunned or incapacitated. Damage Seal of Command procs "per minute" (ppm), rather than per hit - it will proc an average of 7 times per minute. Weapon speed does not affect the number of procs, but a slower, high damage-per-strike weapon will do more Seal of Command damage per hit, on average, than a faster, low damage-per-strike weapon rated at the same DPS. Seal of Command receives 20% coefficient from normal +spell damage stats, and 32% from Attack Power. Seal of Command can only proc from the first attack on a Reckoning bombing. The actual attack made when Seal of Command procs is resolved as a separate melee special-attack that deals holy damage. It is resolved identically to any Instant Attack — it can miss, be dodged, be parried, be blocked, and will do double damage on a crit (rather than 1.5x damage as a normal spell crit would). .]] Usage Although considered unreliable due to the fact that it is based on a chance to proc on every melee attack, Seal of Command is most Alliance Retribution Paladins' choice of seal to DPS with because it scales with melee DPS and crit chance. Seal of Command is typically used with slow, hard-hitting two-handers, although some uses with certain one-handers is not too uncommon, just slightly less reliable. As described below, slower weapons have a better chance of triggering a Seal of Command proc (a 3.8 speed weapon has a 44.3% chance and a 2.0 speed has 23.3% chance). A Retribution Paladin would be choosing gear with +strength (for DPS) and +agility/+critical strike (for increased crit chance). Seal of Command and Seal of Righteousness comparison Another seal to consider is Seal of Righteousness. A quick way to compare the two is to record the Holy damage per hit for each and then adjust the damage for Seal of Command: damage = recorded damage * (1+crit chance) * proc rate. For example if Seal of Command hits for 650 average and the weapon speed is 3.5 (40.8% chance) and the melee crit chance is 20% then: damage = 650 * 0.408 * 1.2 = 318.24. If Seal of Righteousness also hits for around 320, then the two are quite similar (considering level, gear and build), with the added advantage that Seal of Righteousness will always proc. Trivia Seal of Command is sometimes referred to as "Seal of Casino" due the popular opinion that it's procs are purely gambling. Patch changes * * * * In Patch 3.0.3, Seal of Command was reduced from 56% to 45% of weapon damage. * :* As of Patch 3.0.2, Seal of Command procs on abilities as well as melee on separate ppm charts, significantly increasing the dps of the ability. In addition Seal of Command now only has only 1 rank costing 14% of base mana. The damage of SoC was also reduced to 56% of main weapon damage. * Since Patch 1.11, Seal of Command proc will have approximately 0.5 second delay before the animation begins and the Holy damage is incurred, instead of having the proc occur instantly with the swing of the attack. This is considered a good change, since if the normal swing is a critical strike and Vengeance is triggered, the Seal of Command proc will be affected by the buff. * Before Patch 1.9, Seal of Command had 5 procs per minute but dealt 100% of normal damage, and its judgment gave a debuff that incurred Holy damage on the enemy whenever they were stunned. External links Category:Holy spells Category:Paladin abilities Category:Magic buffs